Chronicles of Gorm: Book One
by Darkrose1310
Summary: The Great Walls that separate the five Kingdoms have stood, tall and proud, for over three thousand years. Today that all changes.


**This is my own version of the TV series Gormiti Nature Unleashed including my own Fire Lord OC, so this will be a little more gory than the original series in later chapter so the rating may go up but I'll try not to over do it.**

**Anyway, here's hoping you enjoy this.**

Chapter One: A New Hope'United we stand. Divided we fall'

The Great Walls that separated the five kingdoms had stood, tall and proud, for over three thousand years. They curve and bend in patterns unseen to all, like water finding the simplest path and travelling across it. Patient, persistence, the walls are the kingdoms greatest protectors… and their captures.

But all things come to an end and today, metaphorical and literal cracks shall appear in those walls. Brick by brick they will be torn down. Perhaps this will lead to a new age of true peace and enlightenment … or plunge the island into never ending chaos.

000000

Galesdo had told her the legend of The Way when she was a youngling… well a _younger_ youngling anyway. His voice had been accompanied by the cracking of a roaring fire, whose light left a large silhouette of the sage on the wall behind him. As a child she'd imagine that the shadow would twist and swirl into pictures to accompany his stories. She'd see the Lords of Gorm battling Magor: Earth, Air, Water, Forest and Fire.

Funny, how most people seemed to forget that they'd been more than four Lords of Gorm, that there had been a Fire Lord who had battled alongside the other four in order to vanquish Magor: Lord Vulcan of the eastern volcano tribe. Lord Vulcan was of course long since dead but his stone had been passed down through generations. Before her, the owner of the stone had been her mother but that had come to a tragic end fifteen years ago.

After both her parents perished during Magor's invasion of the Fire kingdom she had been placed into the custody of Galesdo, who'd raised her as his own. He'd taught her all that she'd need to know as a future Lady of Gorm and so much more. Remembering her first archery lesson always brought a smile to her lips, even if she _did_ nearly shoot him. Nevertheless archery was something that she'd quickly excelled in to the point were hitting a moving target became child's play within a matter of months. When she was old enough, he'd helped her make her own bow and taught her how to properly attach the string. She'd been surprised when she found how difficult it was. After all, it was only a piece of wood and string – she'd never known that they had be made with perfect precision just so the arrow would fire properly. The quiver had come next. That'd been a far cry easier than making the bow. As time past and she grew, she made the odd adjustment to both: a new bowstring every now and again, fixing a hole in the quiver, finding new methods of treating the old wood as to prevent it from rotting.

"Ember are you listening to me?"

Ember's head shot up from her bow and she blushed deep crimson, "Sorry." She placed her bow on the desk in front of her and put both her hands in her lap, "What did you say."

They were sat in Galesdo's study within the monastery. On the desk was a map of the continent of Gorm, with colours representing the five kingdoms: crimson for fire, tortoise for water, green for the forest, porcelain for the air kingdom and a sandy shade for earth. The desk itself was polished mahogany on a raised platform. On the desk was an inkpot – and surrounding it vivid black stains – a stack of unused papers and quills. The desk draws contained various objects such as feathers and a small knife to make new quills with. One draw housed copies of maps that could be found in the cellar, but many of those were outdated now, so Galesdo tended to keep the more useful ones in his office were he sometimes updated them. There was also a framed picture on the desk, one that Ember had made for him when she was three and it depicted her first archery lesson. The rest of the room didn't contain such personal items. Bookshelves lined three of the four ways, with a gap on the western wall for the large door, on the opposite side of the room there were no shelves, as this wall faced the courtyard which could be looked down upon through the ornate windows. Oil lamps that were strapped in brackets and hung from the ceiling were unlit, but the wicks were burnt low. On the southern wall was a door, which lead to the library.

Galesdo sighed and gestured to the map, "We are to travel here," He tapped the Earth kingdom with one of his long fingers, "We'll use the passage way in the kitchen and travel through the tunnels until we reach the sea. Then we'll walk to the village here," another tap, "and procure a boat."

"You mean steal don't you?" Ember asked, raising an eyebrow.

Galesdo looked up at her and said slowly, "Procure."

"Steal."

His attention went back to the map, "After we procure the boat we'll sail along the coast line until we reach Crab Point. I have already made arrangements for transportation to the crystal maze. It'll take us a day to get through it but afterwards there'll be just over a weeks worth of walking until we reach the Great Wall to the Earth Kingdom. Climbing it shouldn't be a problem."

"How do you know they'll be a boat at the village?" Ember inquired curiously.

"After the sunsets all the boats are either secured at the dock or in the marina. If not, we'll just visit the boat yard."

Ember nodded and picked up her bow.

"The entire journey will take near enough a month and a half." Galesdo strode over to one of the windows and crossed his arms behind his back, "Go and get ready." He ordered softly, "We're leaving at dusk."

As she walked towards the door into the corridor she turned round, "If Magor gets the stones, what happens then?

"That _won't_ happen, Ember. Trust me."

000000

There were many secret passageways beneath the monastery. Ember knew this well, because as a child she had taken it upon herself to discover each and everyone of them. In her room, there was a map of the building with many intricate lines and symbols decorating it, each one signifying a different passage way. For instance, there was the one that began in the kitchen and could be assessed by pulling aside one of the cracked bricks and placing the palm of your hand upon a small symbol etched into the mortar. Afterwards, the tiles on a small patch of floor would move down an inch or so and then move backwards whilst the floor beneath it sunk down into steep steps. It was that passage that her and Galesdo were now inside.

He was in front of her, dictating which way they went through these passageways. Whilst Ember had learned of just about all the secret rooms and so on within the monastery, she had always struggled with remembering which way to go in the tunnel system below. There were hundreds upon thousands of twists and turns, some areas were constantly soaked through or submerged underwater when the tide came in whereas others were dusty, the ground giving way underneath her feet. Some places were small outcrops of crags and welts within the rock and others were smooth and slicked down with algae.

Galesdo glanced over his should just in time to see her slip and fall, her legs going in separate directions.

Sighing he helped her to her feet, "It shouldn't be long now until we reach the exit. The ground should be more forgiving there."

And so they continued on. He was right of course. After no more than half an hour they reached an opening in the tunnel. On the other side of it was a thundering waterfall shielded by craggy rocks and miniscule reefs just large enough to ward boats away. And if the rocks and the reef didn't deter them sufficiently and they reached the back of the waterfall, the opening was hidden behind a screen of weeds and seaweed, olive green and flecked with dark brown spots. Despite this, Galesdo carefully pealed the screen back and gazed outward intently. After a moment, when he appeared to be satisfied he stepped onto the outcrop just large enough for a person to walk across if they pressed their back against the wall behind. Ember joined him and they began steadily shuffling along it.

Soon the ledge widened so that they could walk shoulder to shoulder. It was here that the seaweed became sparse, giving way to green and purple mosses, still moist and glistering with water but not so wet as the seaweed. A fine dust of sand covered the rocks like glister, sparkling in the near twilight. The ledge continued to widen, becoming a narrow causeway that dipped into the sand until it gave way completely to the sand of the beach. The sand was soft beneath their feet, leaving welts where their feet had fallen as they walked.

They continued for two hours until hunger called them to stop by some palm and fruit trees where they add half-ripened fruit and drank the contents of several coconut shells before resuming their trek to the village. When they finally reached the village the sun was hanging low on the horizon, but not low enough for the boats to have all docked or for there to be a small enough amount of people for them to go unnoticed. It should, she knew, have felt unnatural to hide from her own people, the people she was sworn to protect; but they lived under the shadow of Magor and being seen to help anyone who stood against him, even a Lord of Gorm, would result in death for them and her. So, she also knew, that given the opportunity they would alert the authorities of her and Galesdo's presence. Because of this, Galesdo and she waited until nightfall before venturing into the village.

As they stalked through the narrow, dirty and silent streets Ember noticed windows with curtain drawn, yet with light still visible on the other side. Several times she had to calm herself from thinking that people on the other side could see herself and Galesdo but he never once stopped suddenly, so she assumed their presence went unnoticed.

Eventually they found a suitable boat: big enough to house them and their belongings until they reached Crab Point, but small enough not to be missed or noticed as they sailed across the coast line. Ember carefully set her things down after she clambered on and then watched Galesdo untie it from the pier, drop the robe down onto the deck and jump in himself.

As instructed she went into the engine room where clicking the fingers on her right hand summoned a flame and tossed it into the furnace. She shoved coal in then returned to the deck.

"The engine should be working now." She whispered, even though they'd already pulled away from the shore and could not be heard.

"Excellent." He said from being the helm and then tilted his head, "The winds picking up now. Hoist the sail."

Ember did so then turned back to him, "Now what?"

"Go to bed, there should be blankets or something below the deck, at the very least a hammock." Ember frowned but before she could ask he answered, " These fishermen sometimes spend days on end at sea until they get a big enough haul. The crewmembers take turns to sleep and work, so at least some can work sufficiently."

Ember nodded, "Goodnight then. See you in a bit."

Galesdo smiled down fatherly at her, "Goodnight Ember, sweet dreams."

Below deck, there was a small room with barley enough space for the single hammock that hung from the ceiling. Ember climbed onto it with some difficulty but when she did she settled in with ease. She curled up into a tight ball and yawned. Her eyelids fluttered briefly before shutting tightly and when they did she drifted off to slumber land, where she dreamed of a young Lord Vulcan and Prince Galesdo fighting side by side against bandits in the Earth Kingdom.


End file.
